


But I Would Be The Big Spoon, Right?

by Hopefulturtle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, Comfort, Dream is touch starved, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sapnap is homiesexual, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulturtle/pseuds/Hopefulturtle
Summary: "The first time it’s brought up is on a livestream.It starts out as a joke, too. Sapnap and Dream are talking about what they would do if they were to meet up in real life. Sapnap, remembering some fanart he had seen on Twitter, joked about cuddling with his friends when they would meet up.Dream didn’t straight out deny it."Dream Team cuddling feat. touch starved Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 84
Kudos: 1335
Collections: Mcyt





	But I Would Be The Big Spoon, Right?

The first time it’s brought up is on a livestream. 

It starts out as a joke, too. Sapnap and Dream are talking about what they would do if they were to meet up in real life. Sapnap, remembering some fanart he had seen on Twitter, joked about cuddling with his friends when they would meet up. 

Dream didn’t straight out deny it and that caught Sapnap off guard. But upon further thought he realized Dream must’ve seen an opportunity for good content, whether he actually considered the idea or not. 

But then the topic is discussed outside of the stream. It is, however, still brought up as a joke. 

“Out of curiosity, who was the big spoon in that fanart you saw?” Dream asked him after the stream had ended.

“Take a guess,” Sapnap is a little surprised at the question, but doesn’t miss a beat. “Even if you have no clue, it’s a one in three shot.”

“I mean it’s gotta be me, right?”

“Why’s it gotta be you?” Sapnap laughs.

“Well,” Dream pauses. “I’m the tallest, so, yeah.”

“That is in no way a valid point,” He says, but then sighs in defeat. “It was you, though.”

Dream makes some stupid victory cheer that makes him chuckle. And with that the conversation ends. The call ends a little bit after and Sapnap doesn’t think anything of it. 

He doesn’t think anything of it; that is until he looks at an image that Dream retweeted that night. It was some more fanart of Dream, George, and himself cuddling together. It hadn’t been the same one Sapnap had referred to when he brought it up on stream, though. He found it kinda funny that there was more than one piece of art depicting this scenario. 

The stans get a little stirred up and begin to repeat the same conversation he had had with Dream earlier amongst themselves; who would be the big spoon? The comments leaned heavily in favor of Dream, meanwhile Sapnap was thrown in occasionally and George remained rarely mentioned. 

None of this bothered him in the slightest. It was entertaining if anything. It did make him think about it though.

It wasn’t any secret that he had no problem showing affection with his friends. All of that bullshit about how men couldn’t be outwardly loving towards their friends pissed him off. Of course he’d hug his friends when he saw them, would rest his head on their shoulders, maybe even hold their hands. He liked feeling close to those he cared about, and there wasn’t anything wrong with that. 

Sapnap wouldn’t say he was considering it, but he also wasn’t exactly writing off the idea. 

It’s not too long after that he gets a notification from the ‘Dream Team’ group chat. He opens the chat to the message:

_George: Why am I always the small spoon?!_

George was clearly responding to the fanart Dream had retweeted. Sapnap goes to type but is beaten by Dream’s fast response. 

_Dream: Cause u r short lmao_

It makes Sapnap laugh, then he wonders if Dream really thinks spoon size is dictated by height. He has brought it up twice now, after all. 

_George: Silence you giraffe_

_George: Sapnap tell him he’s wrong_

He realizes with a grin that he’s been given the power to decide who should go where in this fictional situation. Without a second thought, of course he chooses the option that will create more chaos. 

_Sapnap: Dream thinks he’s so tough but I bet he secretly wants to be held_

He thinks he’s never been so excited for a response in his life.

_Dream: Thats bull I would big spoon the hell out of you guys_

And the response does not disappoint. He can’t help but giggle at his screen.

_George: I’ve never been threatened with something so wholesome before_

George’s reply makes him laugh even harder. He hopes that Dream will respond and continue this, however it appears that that marks the end of the conversation. 

When he’s about to fall asleep that night, Sapnap thinks about the spooning conversation again. He thinks about a part of the conversation that never came up; where would _he_ fit in that puzzle?

He’s been on both ends of the scenario in the past, and honestly he likes the feeling of both. His thoughts tempt him even deeper though.

A picture forms in his head and he imagines his friends laying beside him while he dozes off. He imagines the feeling of his arms capturing George’s sleeping form and holding him close to his chest. He imagines that Dream holds him while he does so. The fantasy shifts between holding his friends and being held. Wrapping around either and both of his friends. 

Sapnap just imagines feeling warm and loved. He falls asleep under the cozy weight of the thoughts. 

A week goes by and thoughts of the incident have lingered in Sapnaps mind. He isn’t exactly made uncomfortable by the idea, it would be a little embarrassing too admit though. 

The thoughts hit him harder than ever during his next livestream.

He gets a donation and the caption asks him who in the Dream Team would be the big, middle, and small spoon. Immediately he remembers when he had fallen asleep with the thoughts of holding his friends on his mind. And sure, maybe the other times he had done so during that same week. Who could blame him when the thoughts made him sleep so soundly?

“Um,” He pretends to ponder the question. “I’m the big spoon, Dream is the middle spoon, and George is the small spoon.” Sapnap decides after little thought, simply going with his favorite order to imagine. “In that order. Every time.” 

The stream continues smoothly, but only for a moment, then he gets a text from George. He continues to play but still opens the text.

_George: I cannot believe you did that_

He briefly wonders what his friend was talking about, then he receives another text:

_George: I’m watching your stream_

Ohh. That made sense then. He decides to send a teasing message, too focused on the stream to consider the consequences of it.

_Sapnap: Are you mad I leaked our spooning order?_

_Sapnap: Sorry baby it won't happen again_

He thinks that was a good reply, somehow, and continues to record. It’s only when there is a lack of a response that he realizes he might’ve messed up. Mentally preparing an apology, he opens his messages with George. He is almost relieved to see George is typing.

_George: I would not be the small spoon_

Sapnap suppresses a laugh since he’d have to explain it to the viewers. He finds it funny that both George and Dream care so much about who would be the big spoon.

_Sapnap: I’m not complaining as long as I’m being held bro_

He says it almost as a ‘you’re gonna have to argue with Dream on this one’. Since he didn’t really care about the order as long as he got to be part of it.

Hypothetically, he has to remind himself. It’ll probably never happen and his friends probably see this as nothing more than a joke. He knows all of this, but also knows it wont stop him from imagining being held on sleepless nights.

And he’s right, it doesn’t. It isn’t a constant thought by any means, but it sure as hell was there. The joke isn’t limited to Sapnap’s thoughts, either. It’s become an inside joke now. 

When Dream does something childish, George or Sapnap will respond, _“That wasn’t very big spoon of you.”_ They tease George about it too, if he gets too cocky Dream will usually tell him, _“Tough talk for a small spoon.”_ Sapnap is included in the joke as well, although to a lesser extent since he never showed much interest in caring where he belonged. 

And it goes on like that. A joke during the day and something to comfort him at night. 

But then, while on call with his friends after a stream on the smp world, the joke turns into something a little too real.

Dream seemed to be in a bad mood, he complained that he hasn’t slept well lately. He felt bad for Dream’s lack of sleep and told him that he hopes he feels better. George, on the other hand, seemed to be trying to cheer him up with their little inside joke.

“I bet you would sleep better if you let me be the big spoon.” George joked.

“In your dreams,” Dream responded flatly. Well maybe not in his, but the thought was very much in Sapnaps dreams already.

“When was the last time you were held, Dream? It might be nice.” George says and Sapnap wants to warn him that maybe he’s taking it too far. He keeps his mouth shut anyways. 

And then he wishes he didn’t, because now there is a silence in the air while they wait on Dream’s response. He takes so long that he thinks maybe Dream missed the question.

“Never been held,” Dream says unexpectedly. “Or held anyone, for that matter.”

“No way,” Sapnap couldn’t keep his disbelief to himself. “Like, _never?_ ” 

Dream confirms Sapnap’s question with a small ‘mhm’. 

He’s unsure why, but the answer surprises him. Sure, he didn’t really take Dream for the cuddly type, but never being held before? Never holding someone? Dream’s probably touch starved as all hell. He feels bad, and knows George probably feels bad for bringing it up.

“Dream, bro, I will fly out to Floridia and cuddle you right now,” Sapnap tries to comfort him with a light-hearted joke. “I’ll bring George too, don’t test me.” 

“I have no objections,” Dream laughs and the sound is so relieving. 

“Sounds like a date, then.” George’s voice makes its way back into the call.

Dream ended the call a few moments later, his mood seemed significantly better but he was still clearly tired. The change in Dream’s mood made him wonder if it was the cuddling jokes that were getting to him. His friend's demeanor had improved once he talked about it, after all. 

Either way, he was glad Dream seemed more cheerful when he went to sleep. Sapnap slept after that as well, his mind giving him images of holding his friends, he lets the thoughts bleed into dreams and doesn’t think twice about it. 

It takes a while, but plans for Sapnap and his friends to meet finally begin to form. None of them mention the cuddling aspect, and he wonders if they even remember the incident. He’d like to say at this point he’s dead set on holding Dream and George, but honestly, he’ll just go with whatever the others decide. 

Their joke just seems to fade away. Sapnap is almost disappointed, but after the conversation with Dream it just seemed weird to bring up again, even if it wasn’t serious.

But now they are all at George’s place, and they are all in his room as well. Sapnap realizes how small his apartment is and wonders where they’ll all be sleeping that night. He’s not very good at lying to himself, so he comes to terms with the fact that he hopes they’ll be sharing a bed. 

And that seems to be the direction it’s heading in.

Because it’s getting late, and they’re all playing minecraft, still on the same bed. George and Dream sit up with their backs to the headboard while Sapnap lays on his stomach at the lower half of the bed.

“Dream! Sapnap is _cheating!_ ” George accuses him after he beats him in the minigame they are playing. “He came out of nowhere, that’s no fair.”

“Shut up, small spoon.” Sapnap says it without really thinking. He prepares himself for the possibility of an awkward silence but is surprised when George continues speaking.

“I am _not!_ ” George is quick to defend himself. “You know what? We are settling this, first to five wins is big spoon.” 

Nervous excitement stirs inside of him. Did George mean that seriously or hypothetically? He feels his heart race and decides to give it his all during the minigames.

There is a lot of raging between Dream and George as they fight for first place, they are shocked when Sapnap beats them both.

“Sapnap you said you didn’t care about being big spoon.” Dream seemed frustrated, probably because he was so close to beating him. 

“I don't,” He says truthfully. “But the games don’t lie, Dream.” 

“Whatever, I’m second so I would be middle, right?” Dream tries to confirm with the others.

George is ranting about his loss, complaining about lag and demanding rematches. He lets the other two argue while he thinks about what will happen next. Are they actually going to cuddle? He thinks about holding Dream, he thinks about Dream holding George. Sapnap feels his heart flutter. 

“You all lost, fair and square.” Sapnap sits up from where he laid on the bed. He holds his breath and decides on his next move. “C’mere Dream!” 

He damn near tackles Dream in a hug. His body lies almost on top of Dream’s before moving to lay more behind him. He feels his friend tense under his grasp, but relaxes almost as soon as he notices it

“Alright,” Dream starts laughing. “You too, Georgy!” Sapnap watches as Dream turns more to his side and quickly wraps his arms around George. 

“Noooo,” George protests and seems to struggle for a moment before sighing at his defeat. “Fine, whatever.” George appears to accept his fate and fall back into Dream’s arms. They all give small laughs in response.

Sapnap wonders why he was so nervous about this before, it doesn’t feel awkward or forced, it just feels natural. He rests his head against the back of Dream’s neck and hums contently.

“Y’all are cozy, I’m gonna fall asleep like this.” Sapnap murmurs. He says it almost like a question, to see if the others are alright with staying like this while they sleep.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not being drowned in Dream’s arms.” George complains, still sounding salty from his loss.

“It’s because you’re so small,” Dream teases. “Better luck next time, George, you’re stuck with small spoon for now.” Sapnap feels Dream shift to hold the shorter friend closer to him.

“Whatever,” George says again. He watches as his friend sits up the smallest bit to turn off the bedside lamp before laying back down.

Sapnap feels almost giddy. It seems like they’ve all quietly decided to go to sleep like this. He relaxes even more against Dream.

He’s been imagining this scenario for so long, he’s fallen asleep with these thoughts more times than he could count. They even made him feel guilty for a while. But none of that matters now. The real thing is so much better. He relaxes further and further until his mind slips away into sleep.

But when he wakes up, he’s not feeling very well rested. It makes sense when he sees from George’s window that it is still dark outside. It’s a little weird, he usually doesn’t wake up in his sleep. He shrugs it off and starts trying to fall asleep again, arms still pleasantly wrapped around Dream.

Dream is...shaking.

Shaking?

“...Dream?” Sapnap calls for him quietly. He knows Dream is awake due to how his friend instantly freezes and tenses up.

“Yeah?” Dream whispers, but it sounds like he’s putting so much effort into making his voice sound even.

“What’s wrong?” 

No response.

“Dream?”

“You’re dreaming,” Dreams voice sounds shakier now. “Go back to sleep.”

Sapnap’s heart breaks when he hears Dream sniffle. His hands retract slightly and his tired head begins to race. 

That’s when he remembers the conversation they had had with Dream before this visit. The one where Dream said he’d never been held before. He wonders if maybe this is overwhelming his friend a bit. The thoughts make him feel guilty, he’s nervous that Dream doesn’t actually want to be in this situation.

“Is it...the touch starved thing?” Sapnap asks gently, carefully. “We can stop if you want.”

“Yeah, it’s that, you don’t have to let go, though.” Dream pauses. He sounds like he’s gonna say something else, but then he doesn’t.

Sapnap is relieved when Dream tells him he doesn’t have to stop holding him. But what kind of friend would he be if he just let him lay there and cry? Sapnap isn’t the best at cheering up his friends, he’s better and joking around to help them feel better, but he knows he has to do something.

“Can you turn around?” He asks, it would be easier if he could see him.

“I don’t wanna wake George.”

“Well you’re doing a pretty shit job at that.” George’s voice suddenly chimes in. “What’s going on?”

Dream seems to try and make a sound of frustration but it comes out like a sob and it makes Sapnap’s heart drop.

He’s about to ask Dream to face him again, but then Dream untangles himself from George and turns his body onto his other side.

Now he’s looking at Dream, he sees that he isn't exactly crying, but his eyes have watered up and he’s avoiding Sapnap’s gaze. He can’t think of anything to actually say to Dream, his mind just uselessly yells for him to do something. 

Unsure of himself, he moves his arms upwards and cups his hands around either side of his friends face. 

“It’s alright, just relax, okay?” He moves his thumb to trace around the side of Dream’s jaw. 

George appears to catch onto the situation, he turns his body as well and wraps his arms around their taller friend from behind wordlessly. He watches as George reaches for Dream’s hand and grabs onto it.

“It’s okay,” George whispers sleepily to Dream. 

The pressure against Sapnap’s hands increases as the blond tries to look down to avoid his gaze. 

“I-I know,” Dream stutters. “Ugh, I’m sorry, I’m just not used to this. It’s...actually really nice? And like, safe? I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, dummy. Let’s go back to sleep, alright?” Sapnap moves his face with his hands so that they are eye to eye.

“Heh, alright,” Dream smiles nervously at him.

Sapnap returns his smile, he wants to see if he can make his friend laugh as well, just to make sure he’s feeling okay. He doesn’t think much about it before he’s tilting his head up to give a small kiss to Dream’s forehead.

“That’s for sweet dreams.” He winks at his friend. When Dream laughs all of the tension seems to leave the room. 

“Thank you, Sappitus.” Dream says before he leans in closer to him. His head rests in the juncture between his head and shoulder. Sapnap reaches his arm around and holds onto the back of Dream’s head, he cards his fingers through his hair. Dream’s body relaxes and his breathing slows. 

With Dream’s head down, he makes eye contact with George. They exchange glances and smile at each other. Then George’s eyes close and he shifts impossibly closer to their friend in the middle.

“I love you guys.” Dream whispered into his shoulder.

“We love you too.” George says softly.

Sapnap nods. “Love you, man.”

And everything feels at peace, everything is perfect. Sapnap can’t wait to wake up with his friends in his arms, he hopes he gets to hold them like this more often. 

He feels warm, and soft, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa this took longer to write than it should have lol I just wanted to write something soft and fluffy. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
